


Any Happy Little Thought

by popi_finnigan



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popi_finnigan/pseuds/popi_finnigan
Summary: “[…] at the beginning of the winter break, I made a promise to myself. Not only I would travel and see as much as I could (because Mom had to stay in Strasbourg and sitting at home alone would’ve been quite sad), but each day I would write down five things that made me happy. It could be really anything, any thought, any small detail, event, moment during the day. Well, anything but something related to Kes. Because I decided that I would not think about Kes at all.”AU where Liv lives in Amsterdam, while Isa in Utrecht, but they still manage to meet during the Christmas break and be friends and… well, maybe notjustfriends.





	Any Happy Little Thought

**Author's Note:**

> As a back-up, I’m uploading this fic onto here as well. But this is, first and foremost, a gift to the lovely [livsnoora](https://livsnoora.tumblr.com/) that I wrote during a Secret Santa gift exchange (for now, you can find all the wonderful gifts under the ‘secret santa skamnl druck’ and ‘julesamling’ tags on tumblr).
> 
> Btw, any inaccuracy concerning the Dutch culture or any place that’s mentioned in the fic, is my fault, okay, google’s fault, too, but mainly mine. So, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> The title is from Peter Pan, obviously.

_Hi,_  
_I’ve never told you this, but at the beginning of the winter break, I made a promise to myself. Not only I would travel and see as much as I could (because Mom had to stay in Strasbourg and sitting at home alone would’ve been quite sad), but each day I would write down five things that made me happy. It could be really anything, any thought, any small detail, event, moment during the day. Well, anything but something related to Kes. Because I decided that I would not think about Kes at all. Well, that turned out great, didn’t it?_  
_But yeah, not my point. My point is that I kept my promise. So here is everything that’s in my notes from the trip._

22 December 2018  
Five things that made me happy today, here we go.  
I had a cheesecake at the Leiden train station. It was nice.  
At the reception desk of my hotel there was a sunflower. Well, an artificial one, but still. It felt very summer-y.  
The wi-fi actually worked both on the Intercity and at the hotel.  
There was a McDonald’s right next to the hotel. Their fries were great.  
My bed looked squeaky, but wasn’t squeaky at all.

23 December 2018  
Five other things today.  
This poem at The Wall Poems of Leiden:  
_Tjielp tjielp - tjielp tjielp tjielp_  
_tjielp tjielp tjielp - tjielp tjielp_  
_tjielp tjielp tjielp tjielp tjielp tjielp_  
_tjielp tjielp tjielp._  
I tasted amazing gouda at the market.  
There was a kid next to me in the operating theater who kept a running commentary to the skeleton behind us about everything that our tour guide said.  
The rain started seconds after I made it back to the hotel.  
Looking at the rain I suddenly wanted to cry. A guest in the next room blasted a Birdy song which was the perfect soundtrack for my misery. 

24 December 2018  
I had a phone call with my mom.  
The lady at the train station scribbled a tiny Christmas tree on my receipt.  
I managed to buy an umbrella that didn’t collapse as soon as some wind hit it. It was also rainbow-colored.  
The fact that I got to choose which part of the bunk bed I wanted to sleep on, because one in the room (a room of fifteen beds!) was entirely vacant. I chose the bottom, because there wasn’t any safety rail which made it very likely that I would fall off the top one.  
I had a video call with Janna, Engel and Imaan, although it consisted of one too many “Can you hear me?”-s.

25 December 2018  
None of my roommates was snoring.  
The accident itself didn’t make me happy, but the outcome was kind of sweet, so here it goes. There was a girl who slept above me, and as she was tossing around during the night, she sort of… fell on me…? I screamed, she screamed and that woke up pretty much everyone else in the room, so then they screamed, too. It was a bit hilarious. The girl’s name is Liv and she is from Amsterdam.  
As an apology (which was quite unnecessary) Liv made some sandwiches with hagelslag for me. They were extremely nice.  
Liv and I went for a walk in the Clingendael Park. It was a sad sight in the rain, but there were ducks and we had fun watching them.  
We played Vertellis with some of our roommates.

26 December 2018  
There were so many pretty Christmas lights I could see from the window of my hostel room.  
Mom said she managed to shuffle some things around and could be back for a few days before school starts again.  
Lucas sent me an animated Christmas postcard.  
Liv showed me this song called Falling. We listened to it a bunch of times and sang the chorus (“Look at me/I’m falling, falling”) really theatrically.  
Liv and I built a rail out of pillows to avoid further accidents. (We stole a pillow from that rude Austrian woman who got angry at us for all the singing.)

27 December 2018  
The rain actually stopped.  
It turned out that Liv and I were pretty much on the same route, and she was the one who listened to Birdy loudly that one time.  
I showed Liv the Futurama graffiti that— someone once told me about.  
Liv gave me amazing hugs when I had a small breakdown in front of the graffiti about the same _someone_.  
We went to the carnival. Liv took like a hundred of photos. I’ll probably print some of them and glue them here.

28 December 2018  
I had a nightmare about the clown we saw yesterday, which, admittedly, isn’t a happy thing, but Liv apparently had one, too, which was kind of comforting.  
Liv and I had hot chocolate for breakfast.  
Liv agreed to travel with me to Rotterdam. She was supposed to stay a bit longer in Hague, but I offered a free brunch in return, so…  
Liv and I sang made-up songs about strangers on the train. An old man and his granddaughter joined in.  
We found a hostel that had rooms with regular single beds, and Liv sighed in relief.

29 December 2018  
We went to visit the statue of Santa Claus holding a butt plug. It’s not every day you get to see one of those.  
There was a picture in the Nederlands Fotomuseum with a woman that, according to Liv, looked just like her grandmother when she was younger. We even called her, but she said she never wore a top-hat in her life.  
We found an iPhone charger in the basement of the bar we had a drink in. It was kind of live-saving.  
Liv’s Moscow mule mocktail was something to die for. (It was way better than my beer.)  
In the club we went to after that they played the Shout Out to My Ex by Little Mix, so I shouted some.

30 December 2018  
I bought a mug for Mom. It says “Congrats! You raised a legend”.  
A pigeon almost crashed in our faces. Well, in my face, but it hardly missed Liv’s, too.  
Then we almost hit a pigeon with our bike. It wasn’t revenge, just fate I guess.  
We had a “Who can reach the end of the bridge first” competition on the Erasmus Bridge. It was a horrible idea. But fun, that too.  
We went to a concert and listened to some sexist lyrics but we made fun of them together, so it was okay.

31 December 2018  
I woke up to thirty-two (exactly thirty-two) messages from Janna. Apparently they had a pre-New Year’s Eve party. I even got a close-up of the girl she is currently crushing on.  
Liv and I went to see the Cube houses. I decided I wanted to live in one of those when I grew up. Liv said that she wanted to live in a round house. Then we googled where we could find one.  
We ate hot-dogs in Markthal.  
I wished Kes a Happy New Year. He texted back. For the first time since our breakup it felt like that we’re going to be fine.  
We baked donuts. Well, Liv baked and I conjured up the most ridiculous fillings and toppings for them. My favorite was the one with Cocoa puffs, Liv’s the one with the green tea glaze.

1 January 2019  
Liv and I agreed that we didn’t want to start the new year with regrets. We also agreed that today we were going to do everything we wanted but never dared.  
So we drank a sip of chili beer.  
We stood on our bikes, and well, fell, pretty spectacularly.  
Liv sang (sort of serenaded me) in the street. (We earned a little more than fifteen euros with it, which was pretty cool.)  
We kissed.

2 January 2019  
Liv told me why she was spending her Christmas break the same way I was. Let’s just say her parents’ excuse was worse than my mum’s and it made Liv feel like that her family didn’t really want her… which is just outrageous. Everyone needs a Liv in their life, and I’m sorry but it sucks for you if you haven’t got one. But I’m glad that Liv felt comfortable to confide me in, so… it’s still a happy thought.  
We had that brunch I promised to Liv to cheer us up.  
We went to the Pinball Museum. We both crashed the games.  
We kissed a lot.  
Like a lot.

3 January 2019  
On the train a lady said we looked like a very nice couple.  
Naturally, first things first we visited the cheese market in Gouda. It turns out we both are messy cheese eaters.  
We watched the carillon at the city hall. It had dolls and everything, but I was afraid that the king doll would knock over the other doll standing in front of it.  
We window-shopped and made silly faces at our reflections.  
At the hotel we asked for a double bed.

4 January 2019  
We video chatted with the girls. Engel would not shut up about Liv’s hair… which was understandable but quite funny after a while.  
We built a pillow fort. It collapsed on us during our cuddle session. We didn’t really mind.  
We ate so many fries that our stomach hurt.  
We went ice-skating and we even managed to stay on our feet.  
Mom texted that she was home.

_As you can see, you feature in quite a lot of these happy thoughts… which is no wonder, because like I wrote above, everyone needs a Liv in their life. (There is a pun somewhere in there, isn’t there?) I certainly need this one, if it weren’t obvious from all my ramble-y notes._  
_So get your ass to Utrecht as soon as you can._  
_Love,_  
_Isa  
_ _Ps.: I miss you terribly._


End file.
